


Dean's Thanksgiving

by LadyTempus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry John, AssholeJohn, Hurt Dean, Oneshot, Underage abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 06:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7673647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTempus/pseuds/LadyTempus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know how in Season Five Episode 16 that Sam and Dean get killed and go to Heaven. We saw how Sam celebrated that Thanksgiving. Now we get to see how the sixteen year old Dean got to spend that holiday. Also more into why he was so upset at Sam. </p>
<p>Disclaimer: None of the characters is owned by me it is owned by the creators of Supernatural. The only thing that is mine is the plot of how Dean spent the Thanksgiving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean's Thanksgiving

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sammyluvsya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyluvsya/gifts).



> I know I said that I would do Broken Hero next. I really was but then my mom hurt her back and I have been helping her, plus I have been busy with family and helping them. So yes I will get to the Broken Hero but most likely not until after the thirteenth. That is when things will calm down. As for this short story it was already in my archive of sorts so I figured I'd post it. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Dean Winchester stood, half frozen, in front of a garage in North Dakota waiting. It had been ten minutes since he knocked on the back door of the house and all Dena wanted to do was return to the hotel room to take a shower to thaw him out and go to sleep to help his achy body. A coughing spell started just as the back door opened causing the six teen year old’s throat to hurt.

“You okay,” a man asked. Usually Dean would have a sarcastic comment since the man had kept him waiting in the cold for so long, but the man was paying him and he didn’t want his mouth to stop that. He needed the money and this side job had been the best paying if the man had spoken the truth during their agreement.

“Yes sir, just a little cold.”

“Sorry to keep you waiting so long my son needed something.” Dean nodded, he understood that he had an obligation to his child before Dean.

“Is it to your standards sir?”  It hurt to talk, hell it hurt to breathe the cold in. The man looked and whistled.

“Never seen it this clean since we first got it. You did a good job boy.” The man reached into his pocket and handed Dean money. “Just as we agreed a hundred dollars and well worth it. My wife has been bugging me for the past two years to clean it up. Would you like to come in and get warm before you head home?” Dean shook his head as he pocketed the money.

“No thank you, I need to get back to my brother.” He had left Sammy to do this with just saying he was going out and would be back. That had been fiver hours ago.

“Thank you again then.” With that the two parted ways. It would only take Dean fifteen minutes or so to get back to the room they were staying in. It gave him time to think. He had made a hundred dollars off of this plus the other seventy dollars he had made doing three other small odd jobs around the town they had been in for three and a half weeks. This meant that Dean would able to get a real Thanksgiving dinner that Sam had wanted after he complained last year at the Spam dinner their father had provided. Dean had another coughing fix and cursed internally. He always got sick near the holidays, after all even with helping his father hunt, going to school, and taking care of Sammy he would get jobs to help get extra for Sammy. He had been five when he had woken up to expect presents for Christmas only to be shouted at that Santa wasn’t real and their father had no time to keep delusions up for them. When Sam had been four, Dean had taken him to play with other kids in the park. On the walk home Sammy excitedly talked about Christmas, which had been two weeks away, and the presents Santa would bring him. Dean knew right then that he wouldn’t let his little brother be disappointed and found a way to make a little money. That Christmas Dean’s present was the joy on his brother’s face as he opened three presents that Dean had been able to buy at the local department store. John didn’t come home until later that day and when he had found out about the toys he had accused Dean of stealing. It didn’t matter as long as Sammy was happy and he had made sure that Sammy wasn’t around when their father had accused and punished him. After that each holiday Sam was greeted with some holiday spirit, like Easter had come with candy and Halloween a costume of his favorite book character had found its way to his bed. The second Christmas had been a little harder to get money and so Dean had taken every job he could while still keeping Sammy safe. This had run Dean down and caused him to get sick, so sick that John had come home to a panicked Sam with Dean laying on their bed, not waking up. John took Dean to the hospital and after coming back John had yelled at Dean for getting sick and wasting money on a hospital bill that shouldn’t have been needed. After that year Dean was more careful and made sure not to get as sick and if he got sick to hide it so Sammy wouldn’t find out and get worried.

Dean walked into the room and his body relaxed in the warmth that welcomed him.

“Out with another girl,” Sammy sneered as he looked up from a book he was reading. “Usually you are quicker.” A cocky grin found its way to Dean’s face.

“What can I say, she is a babe.” Sam rolled his eyes and snorted. Dean shed his jacket and made his way over to Sam.

“Did you eat the food I left you Sammy?” Sam glared up at Dean.

“It’s Sam not Sammy and yes. I am guessing you ate at your girl’s house since you gave me all the soup.”

“Yeah.” In fact, Dean’s stomach was aching from hunger pains, he hadn’t eating for two days. He had figured out that if both of them had eaten they would have been out by today and Sammy wouldn’t have had anything to eat. Instead Dean gave Sam al the food and told Sam he had already eaten or some other excuse. Sam didn’t even blink at his excuses since Dean had done so many times before, not knowing that his brother was lying to him to make sure Sam ate.

“Speaking of food I spoke to Lauren today in school.” Dean smiled and ruffled Sam’s hair.

“Sammy got a girlfriend.” This earned Dean another glare and being pushed away.

“Cut it out Dean, I’m trying to tell you that she invited me to Thanksgiving dinner with her family and since we don’t do anything I agreed.” Dean paused to frown only a second, which Sam didn’t catch since he was trying to fix his hair. Dean smiled again as Sam looked at him.

“Great going Sammy, you got a date!” Sam rolled his eyes.

“Whatever, now go get a shower you are sweaty.” Dean didn’t argue, after all he still felt chilled to the bone. Grabbing some cloths, he rushed to the bathroom and turned on the water so Sam couldn’t hear him start coughing. All the talking had agitated his throat and he couldn’t hold the urge to cough any longer. Dean stepped into the shower that he had turned on only hot water, before letting his mask down. All that he had done for the past five hours had been a waste. He couldn’t blame Sam, after all Sam had no idea what he was really doing and didn’t want him to ever find out. Even once Sam had figured out that Santa and the Easter Bunny weren’t real he had thought their father had been the one to get the gifts and candy like a parent should. He never thought that Dean was the one providing him with the holiday joys. Dean then knew he would save the money and buy Sam somethings he needed, not a waste then. After all Sam needed clothes more than ever now with all his growth spurts and John refused to buy clothes, making Sam wear some of Dean’s old ones. Sam hated it and so he would now get new clothes. Banging on the door interrupted his thoughts.

“Are you about done Dean? I need your help.” Dean gave a small groan, not loud enough to be heard. He had just got the feeling back in his body, even if he was aching.

“I’ll be out it a moment Sammy.” Dean quickly finished his shower and got dressed. He found Sam pacing the room. When the bathroom door opened Sam’s head snapped to look at him and gave him a look of confusion.

“Why are you in long sleeves?”

“I’m cold, now what do you need Sammy.”

“I have nothing to wear tomorrow. I can’t go in my regular clothes to go to Thanksgiving dinner with her family.” Dean thought for a moment and then went over to his bag. Two years ago their father needed help with a case and needed Dean to look nice. He had bought Dean a pair of slacks and a dress shirt. With Sam’s height it should almost fit him now and if not Dean could take it in. At the bottom of his bag he found the clothes. They were neatly folded and Dean handed them to Sam.

“Try these on.”

“Where did you get these?” Sam started to strip.

“Dad needed help on a case and I had to wear something nice.” Sam put on the pants and shirt. The pants fit in a way that there was no need to fix them, the shirt was a different matter. Dean had always been more broad and Sam slimmer.

“I’ll have to fix the shirt,” Dean commented as he looked Sam over and messed with the shirt so he could mess with it. “I’ll also iron them since the have fold creases in them.” Sam beamed at this.

“Thank you Dean.” Sam gave a yawn. Dean looked to the clock on the wall, eight past ten. They had gotten up early to go to school today.

“Go to sleep Sammy. You have a big day and I’ll get this done.” Plus Sam was more of a sound sleeper and would allow Dean to fully relax. Sam nodded as he gave back the slacks and shirt and then went to the bathroom. By the time Dean had started working on taking in the shirt Sam was giving off a slight snore. Dean’s posture went slack as he made his way to the kitchen part and got some water. His throat felt raw and even the water hurt as he swallowed. He hated being sick and wished he could just lay down. First, he had to finish the clothes for Sam. It took about fifty minutes for Dean to finally get done and to lay down to sleep. As he laid down he started shiver. He felt like he was outside and hoped that covering up would help. Only seconds after his head hit the pillow did Dean fall asleep.

“Dean. Hey Dean, wake up.” Dean groaned as he was pulled from sleep by Sam’s voice. His body felt heavy and still ached.

“Sam.” His voice was hoarse and was barely above a whisper.

“You okay Dean?” Dean sat up, despite his body not wanting to.

“Yeah, just a sore throat.” He coughed which hurt like hell. He saw worry cross Sam’s face.

“If you are sick I can stay here with you.” Dean shook his head.

“Nah, I’ll be fine. As I said, just a cold. Go have fun.” Sam still looked worried.

“I should help you.” Dean shook his head. “Go with your girlfriend.” He said the last part teasingly hoping to agitate Sam. If Sam was annoyed with him then Sam would want to leave. “Sammy has a girlfriend.” Just like he hoped he saw the worry go away and transition to annoyance and anger.

“Fine.” Without another word Sam stomped out the door and a car door open and close. Dean sighed and laid back down. He was covered in sweat, how Sam missed it, Dean didn’t know cause he could feel that the sheets on his side were wet. Dean got up and went to the bathroom, he needed to relieve himself anyway. After he turned the shower on lukewarm to wash off. He changed into just shorts before going back out and taking some extra bedding he had requested so the housekeeping wouldn’t bother them. By the time he was done all he wanted to was fall over, which he promptly did. His eyes closed and he was again asleep. Dean

The next time he woke up it wasn’t as nice as it had been when Sam had called to him. He was woken up by pain coming from his scalp. He gave a weakened yelp as he felt himself being jerked up by his hair.

“Get up you piece of shit.” He recognized his father’s voice as he opened his eyes to come face the man. Dean wrinkled his nose as the scent of alcohol hit him. Another jerk got his attention, this one even harder and Dean thought John would yank his hair out.

“I said get up!” Dean struggled to get up while John still had a hold of his hair. As soon as he stood John let go of him and instead something was shoved in his face. His eyes crossed as he figured out what was in front of him. Money, more specifically the money he had gotten last night. He had forgotten to hide it with the other money he had made. As quickly as it was there it was again gone.

“You fucking stealing off me now!” Spit hit Dean’s face in John’s rage. Dean tried to answer, but what little voice he had earlier with Sam he had lost and a croak was all he was able to produce. A sharp pain exploded across his right cheek as John back handed hard enough that Dean was thrown to the bed.

“GET UP!” Dean quickly struggled to do what John said, not fast enough as a kick met his side. Dean couldn’t make a sound as he crumpled back to the ground.

“Do you really think you can steal from me?!” Another harsh kick. “What do you have to say for yourself Dean!” Dean couldn’t say anything as another kick came at him, this one much higher than his ribs due to John’s drunkenness. The last thing Dean felt was a blow to his head and then darkness.

Dean woke up to a pounding headache and his torso in more pain then it had previously been from being sick and lack of food. He heard snoring and a TV. Slowly, making sure not to make any sound, Dean got up. Once he was in sitting position he could see that John was asleep in bed and that Sam as still gone. Dean looked to the clock, it was seven. Sam should be back soon and Dean didn’t want Sam to see that he was on the floor. Dean slowly stood, using his bed to help. Fully standing he saw that the money was on the stand near John. Dean hobbled his way over and grabbed it. He knew his father was so drunk he wouldn’t remember this altercation and so Dean ignored his pain to hide the money. Just as Dean was able to collapse back to the bed the door to the hotel opened. Sam walked in looking happy.  Dean noticed a frown replaced Sam’s smile as soon as he seen their father sleeping. Then Sam looked over Dean who closed his eyes as soon as he saw Sam’s head moving to look. After a moment he heard the bathroom door close. Dean hoped that Sam had a better Thanksgiving than he did.


End file.
